A cardiac pacing system includes a battery powered pulse generator and one or more leads for delivering pulses to the heart. Current pulse generators include electronic circuitry for determining the nature of an irregular rhythm, commonly referred to as arrhythmia, and for timing the delivery of a pulse for a particular purpose. The pulse generator is typically implanted into a subcutaneous pocket made in the wall of the chest. Insulated wires called leads attached to the pulse generator are routed subcutaneously from the pocket to the shoulder or neck where the leads enter a major vein, usually the subclavian vein. The leads are then routed into the site of pacing, usually a chamber of the heart. The leads are electrically connected to the pulse generators on one end and are electrically connected to the heart on the other end. Electrodes on the leads provide the electrical connection of the lead to the heart. The leads deliver the electrical discharges from the pulse generator to the heart.
The electrodes are typically arranged on a lead body in two ways or categories. A pair of electrodes which form a single electrical circuit (i.e., one electrode is positive and one electrode is negative) positioned within the heart is a bipolar arrangement. The bipolar arrangement of electrodes requires two insulated wires positioned within the lead. When one electrode is positioned in or about the heart on a lead and represents one pole and the other electrode representing the other pole is the pulse generator, this arrangement is known as a unipolar arrangement. The unipolar arrangement of electrodes requires one insulated wire positioned within the lead.
Some patients require a pacing system having multiple sites in one chamber of the heart for detecting and correcting an abnormal heartbeat. In the past, a common practice for a patient requiring multi-site pacing within one or more chambers of the heart, would be to provide two separate and different leads attached to the particular chamber of the heart. One lead would be implanted at one site in the chamber. Another lead would be implanted at another site in the same chamber, or another chamber. Typically, the single chamber of the heart receiving multi-site pacing would be the right atrium.
Having two separate leads is undesirable for many reasons. Among these are the complexity of and time required for the implantation procedure for implanting two leads as compared to that of the procedure for implanting one lead. In addition, two leads may mechanically interact with one another after implantation which can result in dislodgement of one or both of the leads. In vivo mechanical interaction of the leads may also cause abrasion of the insulative layer along the lead which can result in electrical failure of one or both of the leads. Another problem is that as more leads are implanted in the heart, the ability to add leads is reduced. If the patient's condition changes over time, the ability to add leads is restricted. Two separate leads also increase the risk of infection and may result in additional health care costs associated with re-implantation and follow-up.
It is well understood that the heart functions with two sides. The right side of the heart receives blood from the body and pumps it into the lungs to exchange gases. The left side of the heart receives the oxygenated blood from the heart and pumps it to the brain and throughout the body. As currently practiced, endocardial pacing and defibrillation leads are positioned within the right chambers of the heart. A major reason that this is typically practiced is that the risk of severe cerebral accidents during endocardial, left heart procedures is greater than that encountered during endocardial right side heart procedures. Although it is safer for the patient to position leads within the right heart, numerous difficulties are encountered when it is desired to sense and pace the left heart endocardially.
There is a need for an endocardial lead that can reliably perform pacing and sensing of the heart without being placed in the left side of the heart.